


Blue Eyes Have Never Been So Green

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealous Rick, M/M, Reassuring Daryl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolling over, he glanced towards his lover, rubbing his eyes. <br/>"Who?" he mumbled, voice rough. <br/>"Jesus. He's attractive. In an obvious kind of way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes Have Never Been So Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. So, I wondered if Rick would be jealous of the pretty new guy and then I had to write a mini fic about it. Because... Well, I had to. Also, fills in my Bingo square for jealousy so yay!   
> Comments are nice so feel free to drop one by if you like.   
> Enjoy =)

"He's attractive."  
Daryl frowned before opening one eye, confused. He could feel Rick next to him but the other man wasn't laid down, ready to snuggle and sleep. Daryl, on the other hand, had been dozing, exhausted from the runs they'd been on the last few days. Rolling over, he glanced towards his lover, rubbing his eyes.   
"Who?" he mumbled, voice rough.   
"Jesus. He's attractive. In an obvious kind of way."

Rick was sat up, knees raised, arms resting on them as he gazed across the darkened room. Daryl frowned harder, not liking the way his lover's face was set in grim, sad lines. Sitting up, he touched Rick's shoulder.   
"What are you on about?" he asked softly.  
"I'm just saying, I can see why you're attracted to him."   
Rick's voice was flat, without any inflection, and totally unlike how he normally spoke. It worried Daryl.   
"I don't think he's attractive," the archer stated firmly. "Why would you think I'm attracted to him?" 

Rick glanced at his lover, blue eyes wide and hurt even as he smiled and shrugged.   
"It's fine. I don't mind if you... " He paused, clearing his throat. "If you want to be with him. We've never talked about us, about what this is between us. If you want to stop so you can see how things go with Jesus..."   
Daryl’s mouth fell open as Rick rambled on. For a long moment he was speechless then he grew angry. 

"Hold the fuck on," he snapped, grabbing Rick's arm. "I am not even remotely considering doing anything with that asshole. He may be attractive but he's not my type and I am not attracted to him at all. I have a sexy, blue eyed man in my life already, that I am perfectly happy with and insanely attracted to. What the hell are you talking about?"

Rick sighed, slumping back slightly and looking at Daryl from under his lashes.   
"I saw how you guys were talking, the way you were laughing and nudging each other. You like him."  
"He's alright, bit of a prick, kind of full of himself. But I don't want to fuck him. Hit him with a wrench, sure."

Moving round so they were sitting face to face, Daryl lifted Rick's face, dark blue eyes locking with bright blue ones.   
"See, there's this guy. Used to be a cop before the world went to shit..."  
"Oh yeah? Maybe I know him," Rick teased.   
"Shut up. See, me and him, we've been dancing around our feelings for a while but we finally manned up and did something about it. Been sleeping together for a while, been shacked up together for a bit too. I'm kind of madly in love with him. So, not really in to some new guy coz I'm really in to this guy." 

Rick smiled softly, leaning in to press a kiss to Daryl’s mouth.   
"I'm being a dick aren't I?"  
"Yeah, kind of. The only guy I want is you, Grimes. So stop with the crazy jealousy, ok?"  
With a suggestive smirk, Rick laid back, folding his arms behind his head.   
"So you're madly in love with this guy that used to be a cop, huh?"  
"Yup, completely and utterly."  
"Want to show him how much?"  
Daryl grinned, flinging the covers away and diving on top of Rick.   
"Always."


End file.
